The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for the closing of an access passage opened within a body lumen. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for percutaneous closure of arterial and venous puncture sites, which are usually accessed through a tissue tract.
A number of diagnostic and interventional vascular procedures are now performed translumenally. A catheter is introduced to the vascular system at a convenient access location and guided through the vascular system to a target location using established techniques. Such procedures require vascular access, which is usually established during the well-known Seldinger technique. Vascular access is generally provided through an introducer sheath, which is positioned to extend from outside the patient body into the vascular lumen.
When vascular access is no longer required, the introducer sheath is removed and bleeding at the puncture site stopped. One common approach for providing hemostasis (the cessation of bleeding) is to apply external force near and upstream from the puncture site, typically by manual or “digital” compression. This approach suffers from a number of disadvantages. It is time consuming, frequently requiring one-half hour or more of compression before hemostasis is assured. Additionally, such compression techniques rely on clot formation, which can be delayed until anticoagulants used in vascular therapy procedures (such as for heart attacks, stent deployment, non-optical PTCA results, and the like) wear off. This can take two to four hours, thereby increasing the time required before completion of the compression technique. The compression procedure is further uncomfortable for the patient and frequently requires analgesics to be tolerable. Moreover, the application of excessive pressure can at times totally occlude the underlying blood vessel, resulting in ischemia and/or thrombosis. Following manual compression, the patient typically remains recumbent from four to as much as twelve hours or more under close observation so as to assure continued hemostasis. During this time renewed bleeding may occur, resulting in blood loss through the tract, hematoma and/or pseudo-aneurysm formation, as well as arteriovenous fistula formation. These complications may require blood transfusion and/or surgical intervention.
The incidence of complications from compression-induced hemostasis increases when the size of the introducer sheath grows larger, and/or when the patient is anticoagulated. It is clear that the compression technique for arterial closure can be risky, and is expensive and onerous to the patient. Although the risk of complications can be reduced by using highly trained individuals, dedicating such personnel to this task is both expensive and inefficient. Nonetheless, as the number and efficacy of translumenally performed diagnostic and interventional vascular procedures increases, the number of patients requiring effective hemostasis for a vascular puncture continues to increase.
While other techniques, including use of fasteners, suturing, etc. have been proposed, existing approaches continue to exhibit limitations. For example, effective suture based vessel closure can be difficult due to the need to target suture capture for retrieval through the artery or other body lumen wall, which requires complicated mechanisms, such as that described in U.S. Publication 2009/0088779, herein incorporated by reference. In addition, a high level of practitioner skill is needed to maintain proper suture deployment angles for suture delivery and harvest. Even when performed properly, such procedures may still result in minor oozing from the access tract. The present disclosure addresses at least some of the presently existing disadvantages.